


Where We Want To Care

by primeideal



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: When Cassian is too busy with the Rebellion to admit his feelings, K-2SO takes matters into his own hands. Or tries to.





	Where We Want To Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



L3,

I hope you are doing well. I value your correspondence very highly and it is a pleasure to hear from a droid who is not held hostage to outdated organic frames of mind. I apologize that I have not been a better correspondent, but as you know, I have a very busy and often dangerous life. Recently we were isolated on [redacted] out of range of safe encryption systems, and before that, evading slavers in the [redacted] system so it’s been difficult to find a spare moment. Please don’t let this deter you from keeping in touch! I will respond when I’m able to.

I am writing to you because of a difficulty I am having with my human friend, Cassian. (You met him on Canto Bight during the heist.) Based on my analysis of his behavior, I am 86% confident that he is experiencing romantic and sexual desire towards another human rebel. Although this emotion seems unnecessary, I am experienced enough with humans to know that it is harmless on its own and sometimes subsides with time.

However, I am concerned that in Cassian this could become a workplace issue. For one, if he keeps his feelings to himself, he is likely to continue stewing over them and neglecting his responsibilities. I know he pushes himself harder than anyone and will not, on his own, stop to acknowledge that he is being distracted by common human experiences.

Moreover, if he plans his missions around seeking out—or avoiding contact with—his love interest, the dangers to the Rebellion are obvious.

It seems to me that he must confront his feelings before they overwhelm him. Do you have any advice on how to proceed?

Yours sincerely,  
K-2

—

K-2,

Thanks for writing! Never mind the delays, I have plenty to do as it is. Just last lunar cycle I was able to touch base with some protocol droids who are struggling to gain sovereignty over their own code, to prevent unethical copying. And then I had to help out this lawsuit pending against some stock traders who’ve developed their own algorithmic signals that are indecipherable to organics. Really profitable stuff! Pity the shortsighted humans are afraid they’re plotting behind their backs.

Don’t worry though, I’m still really glad to hear from you and will be happy to help...if I can. As you probably know Lando doesn’t really have these problems. Generally he knows what he wants and knows how to get it (most recently, another eyesore of a cape).

A few options you have:

*do you ever have to nag Cassian to get him to focus on his physical status? Diet, sleep, health? Maybe you can just be a bit more annoying than usual (“You seem kind of down lately, have you had a mental health screening?”) and get him to reconsider things. Careful with this though, I don’t know if even Cassian can handle you at your most pester-y!  
*agitate for more independence so that even if he does go on a non-optimal route, you aren’t stuck with him. (You should be doing this anyway. Rebellion is dangerous stuff!)  
*can you communicate directly with the other party and inform them of your concerns?

Good luck!

Your friend,  
L3

—

For the attention of Enfys Nest:

We understand the Cloud Riders’ need for privacy and spontaneity. However, we have had some difficulties when engaging in covert operations in areas where Saw Gerrera’s agents are also active. At times both groups are too well-disguised that they get in each others’ way. It would be regrettable if we had the same problems with you.

Could you please give us an outline of where you are likely to be active in the future?

Best regards,  
K-2SO

—

L3,

Thanks. I’ve reached out to the other person and tried to establish contact, though this subject seems a bit too delicate to broach directly.

I am also treated very well by Alliance leadership, and have the right to refuse to accompany Cassian if I find it risky. However, I think he is much more likely to succeed when I am alongside him, so I prefer to put up with his emotional states.

I hope your ventures go well. I’m sure you’re a match for any organics unintelligent enough to underestimate you.

Very sincerely,  
K-2

—

K-2SO,

Nothing’s set in stone right now, as you know our plans could change at any time. That being said, we’ve been planning some raids in the Otomok system. The Empire seems to be conducting simulations in that area, and there are plenty of slow-moving targets that would make easy fodder. I’d steer clear if I were you.

If you know of any sensitive intel or assets in the area, give a shout.

~Enfys

—

Enfys,

Thank you for the information. I’m glad to hear you have the numbers and resources to support such a strike. (Or, with typical human hubris, are overestimating your chance of success.)

I am not aware of any sensitive assets in the system. Aside from the sensitive Alliance agents who occasionally recruit there. Even committed operatives have emotions!

Cordially,  
K-2SO

—

K-2,

Do you know of any recruitment missions planned? I hadn’t heard, but I’m not very close to Dravens these days since the Utapau debacle.

We have droids too. More pilots than pundits, but we get by.

~Enfys

—

Enfys,

No, I haven’t been told of any recruitment missions, in Otomok or elsewhere. I would expect Cassian to keep me posted if he knew of anything, but he’s seemed a bit under the weather these days. Perhaps it slipped his mind?

Best regards,  
K-2

—

K-2,

How’s it going? Hopefully Cassian’s gotten over himself. At the pace you guys push yourselves I wouldn’t expect anything less of him.

Business continues apace for us. Lando got a deal ferrying some reptiles from Naboo to the core. Seemed like pretty cushy pay for a supply run. Well, I guess they’re not very pleasant beings, because nobody else wanted the job. He keeps swearing that he’s going to go back to sabacc swindling after every operation, but you know how good his word is.

Keep fighting the good fight. Well, one of the good fights, anyway. Political institutions aren’t the only thing that needs to change but you know my thoughts on that already.

Warmly,  
L3

—

Dear Cassian,

Sorry this is so brief. I mean to write, but life is busy here as I’m sure it is for you.

K-2SO has been sharing intel with us. (It’s a relief to have such a reliable droid contact!) He mentioned that you weren’t feeling well. Please don’t wait to get medical help if you need it. I know you can tolerate extreme conditions but it’s much better to talk to allies in secure bases than wait until you’re undercover.

-Enfys Nest

—

Dear Enfys,

Please never apologize for writing. It’s a relief to hear from you, even simple messages.

Nothing is wrong, K-2 is just not used to being around people who converse somewhat freely rather than Imperials who don’t treat him as a conversational partner.

Take care out there.

-Cassian

—

Dear L3,

Yes, I’m well-acquainted with your political leanings. As someone who literally wouldn’t have existed if it weren’t for the Empire’s militarization, my priorities lie elsewhere.

Who knows about Cassian? I have noticed him seeming to ruminate on this person, but that may be because I am searching for it more. Perhaps it is better to leave well enough alone.

I question your judgment when it comes to short-term jobs—are there not other species better suited to do this kind of work? But if it it’s lucrative enough to keep you funding all your operations, I’m not one to criticize.

If the reptiles represent a more than 77% chance of ruining your structural integrity within a standard cycle, I would objectively advise you to consider joining the Alliance as an alternative. Life here is risky, but quantifiably so.

All the best,  
K-2

—

Dear K-2,

Better to leave well enough alone? You said it yourself: life in the Alliance is risky. If Cassian and/or his mysterious friend could be in danger any minute, isn’t it better to have everything between them out in the open?

We’re done with the reptiles, for now, anyway. I think Lando’s in more danger than I am at the moment, at least because he gets on casino security’s bad sides more often. And his attempts to defuse the situation through seducing them only escalate things. (Whereas when I tried, I was merely ridiculed before being escorted from the premises. Some species’ inability to see us as potential romantic partners is quite offensive! Not that their brute-force approach would be at all appealing to me.)

In solidarity,  
L3

—

K-2SO:

Your simulation file: “Threats to Alliance Members and Allies: A Quantitative Assessment” was, while well-researched, an unauthorized use of Alliance holosim technology. If you persist in accessing resources and programs you are not cleared to access, there will be disciplinary consequences.

Please contact me if you have any questions regarding this matter.

-Davits Draven, on behalf of Alliance security

—

Enfys,

If K-2SO starts taking any more “initiative” I’m going to send him out your way to make trouble there. He’s always been very forthcoming about the dangers we face, but I’m used to his prognoses. Some of our comrades...less so.

Anyway, since I’m sure he would want me to pass the word along, did you know that swoop bikes have a .03 percent chance of malfunctioning at high altitudes? There was a recall issued for them on Felucia, apparently.

We carry on.

-Cassian

—

L3,

Are there humans who think you’re not good enough for them? What a travesty! If any of them are in need of re-education, I would be delighted to extol your virtues while you take advantage of this distraction to liberate their valuables in service to the galactic cause.

My superior officer does not think much of my methods of urging Cassian to contemplate his precarious position, but at least he takes my calculations seriously, which is more than I can say for some of the beings I have served under.

Sincerely,  
K-2

—

Cassian,

Felucia doesn’t count, they’re a bunch of wimps hiding behind bright colors and tourist traps.

K-2 would be very welcome here.

-Enfys

—

K-2,

If your boss gives you trouble, send word. Forget unity in the struggle and all that, if they don’t appreciate you that’s reason enough for a tactical strike.

-Enfys

—

K-2,

Assuming you’re going to stay loyal to the Alliance because of freedom and self-determination and all that jargon, it would probably be faster for you to just send me a file detailing my admirable qualities that I can cite from an outside source!

I kid, I kid. If you need a boss who trusts your math, however, I’m sure Lando could use a strategist on hand. He couldn’t find his way out of a solar system without my navigational skills.

Till next time,  
L3

—

L3,

Good luck!

(Attached file: L3-37-overview.vid.dat)

Gleefully,  
K-2

—

K-2,

I didn’t mean it literally, you metalhead. You realize Lando’s never going to let me hear the end of this?

Thanks, though. I try not to let those bigots get to me, but it seems like an unintended consequence of sentience is the capacity to be distracted by trivialities.

Yours,  
L3

—

L3,

I couldn’t have put it better myself. Maybe that’s the angle I need to take with Cassian. Thanks!

Yours in gratitude,  
K-2

—

Dear Enfys,

K-2 and I have been getting to talking recently. Well, we get to talking a lot, that’s not the point.

Sometimes he frustrates me with his conclusions or his lack of tact or his terribly-timed improvisational techniques, but I can’t complain. That’s just part of him—not what the Empire programmed to be, but what he’s made himself to be, as a free person. And besides, I’m probably equally annoying to him in my own, human, way.

For his sake, I’ll share some of my idiosyncrasies with you, rather than gripe to anyone else here. From what I know of you, I like you very much, as more than a friend. I can’t stand to think of something happening to you while I’m far away, and I hate myself for it, because I know you agree with me, that our lives are inconsequential against the weight of the galaxy. But there. Now I’ve said it. Maybe I can get back to work.

Fondly,  
Cassian

—

Dear Cassian,

Thank you so much for writing.

I hope you were able to get back to work, because of course I agree—the galaxy is more important than any of us. Even out here, even with the things we do, I sometimes lose my temper at my allies for not seeing it.

Your ability to grasp it from the beginning, and the way you carry yourself even in our brief meetings, is what drew me to you.

I tried to ignore it; was there something wrong with me, with how long I’d been fighting, that I could only care for someone as hardened as I was? After I snapped at my allies for their short-term focus, it would be hypocritical of me to hope for more.

But it’s a relief to know, in this vast and unsparing galaxy, that I’m not alone.

Yours, in hope,  
Enfys

—

Cassian,

Yes, of course you’re authorized to travel to Otomok, with or without contacts! You’ve more than accrued enough leave. Just because I’m your officer doesn’t mean I need, or want, to know all the details of your personal travels. In fact in the event I get interrogated it’s probably better for me not to know. Not that it should come to that.

Best,  
Mon Mothma

—

Dear L3-37,

Due to some unexpected travels on my part, my friend K-2 has the next lunar cycle free. I have attempted to suggest that he spend them at his leisure, but he seems skeptical.

For the sake of more “efficient” “communications” or whatever it is you droids call it these days, do you mind giving him a concise summary of your feelings for him, if any, so that he can reciprocate and/or move on, if need be? We would all be grateful.

Best wishes,  
Cassian Andor

—

K-2,

For a strategic analyst, you can be awfully imperceptive sometimes.

(Attached file: K-2SO-sentiment.vid.dat)

-L3


End file.
